The invention relates to a dryer fabric, which has a bottom surface and a surface facing a paper web to be dried and which is woven of a plurality of machine direction longitudinal yarns and a plurality of cross machine direction transverse yarns; and in which dryer fabric there are at least two superposed machine direction yarn systems, namely, the paper side machine direction yarns and the backside machine direction yarns; and in which dryer fabric there is at least one first cross machine direction connecting end and at least one second cross machine direction connecting end, each of the connecting ends comprising a seam area and on the outermost edge of the connecting end a plurality of seam loops for interconnecting the connecting ends of the dryer fabric and for providing a dryer fabric in the form of a closed loop; and which seam area has a predetermined length in machine direction extending from the seam loops to a cross machine direction line where the basic structure of the dryer fabric begins; and in which a plurality of paper side first machine direction yarns are arranged to form said seam loops and in which a plurality of paper side second machine direction yarns are arranged to form the outermost edge of the seam area; and in which the paper side machine direction yarns are cut and fastened off by weaving in the seam area on the backside of the dryer fabric such that in the seam area there is at least one cross machine direction fasten-off row; and further, in which the machine direction yarns of the backside extend to said fasten-off row.
The invention also relates to a dryer fabric seam area locating at a connecting end of the dryer fabric, the dryer fabric comprising: a bottom surface and a surface facing a paper web to be dried; a plurality of cross machine direction transverse yarns and a plurality of machine direction longitudinal yarns arranged to form at least two superposed machine direction yarn systems, namely a paper side machine direction yarn system and a backside machine direction yarn system; the outermost first edge of the seam area comprising a plurality of seam loops; the seam area having a predetermined length in machine direction extending from the first edge to the second edge on the side of the basic structure of the dryer fabric; in which seam area a plurality of first paper side machine direction yarns are arranged to form said seam loops and in which a plurality of the second paper side machine direction yarns are yarns are arranged to form the outermost edge of the seam area; and in which the paper side machine direction yarns are cut and fastened off by weaving in the seam area on the backside of the dryer fabric such that in the seam area there is at least one cross machine direction fasten-off row and further, in which the backside machine direction yarns extend to said fasten-off row.
The dryer section of a paper machine employs dryer fabrics, by means of which the paper web to be dried is applied through the dryer section. The dryer fabric is made of yarns resisting to high temperatures and humidity by using appropriate weaves for the dryer fabric to have a given permeability. The dryer fabric is run on the paper machine as an endless loop. The dryer fabric may be manufactured endless or it may be provided with a seam. For the seam, at both ends of the dryer fabric there may be provided seam loops that may be interlaced on mounting to form a seam loop passage in which a seam yarn or a corresponding member may be arranged for interconnecting the fabric ends. A problem with the conventional dryer fabrics is that it is cumbersome and time consuming to provide seam areas at the dryer fabric ends on the seaming machine.